


Have another go

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [17]
Category: Jonny Quest, Jonny's Golden Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Exhaustion, Flash Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sleep deprived scientist making bad decissions, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day 23 WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?Exhaustion | Sleep DeprivationIn a daze after Rachel's death, Dr Quest loses track of time.
Relationships: Benton Quest/Rachel Quest
Series: Promptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Have another go

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a bit from various iterations of Jonny Quest canon to serve my own purposes.

The last few days had gone by in a daze.

He needed to focus on his work. It was the one thing keeping him grounded after everything that happened. And it was the only way to fix everything.

I-1 had sent over a man to guard them. To guard Jonny, officially, but Benton can read between the lines.

Too little, too late.

Equations danced behind his eyes and nothing really fit together anymore, but he was close. So close to going back and fixing everything!

He just needed…

He needed more time.

And another brain to help him unpick this mess.

And he knew just what to do about that second requirement.

Upgrading UNICE to something more… flexible wasn’t exactly easy, but it was easier than attempting time travel with the rudimentary AI it possessed. That was what he needed to tackle first. Any technical hurdles could be tackled much easier with a better computerized brain at his side.

Take everything apart and build it back from scratch.

With each line of code he reworked, his own mind seemed to become more sluggish.

The computer beeped at him in concern, reminding him it had been two days and five hours since he began work in the lab.

It had been nearly three days without her and Benton still didn’t know if what he was doing was viable, but what other choice did he have?

He forced himself to stay awake through run-on lines of code and pushed at his own limitations like he rarely did when Rachel was around to pull him out of his frenzies. 

Vaguely, he was aware of the hiss of the lab doors opening. He didn’t pay them much attention; it was hard enough to keep his eyes open.

“Your computer seems to think you can use my help, Doc.”

He couldn’t recognize the voice, but he knew who it was supposed to belong to.

“I thought your assignment was to babysit my son,” he said, trying to get a better look at the agency man now looming over him like a concerned mother hen.

The man shrugged.

“Your kid has better sense than his father, apparently.”

Tired and worn down, Benton couldn’t help a sad chuckle.

“He gets it from his mother, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> We now have a Jonny Quest Discord server. [Come join us!](https://discord.gg/zf5S9vM)


End file.
